Because I met you
by Animelover2514
Summary: One fateful night, Lucy and Rouge connect, but was it a one time thing or will they become a couple? What is holding them back? A RoLu fanfic Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I received a request to continue '_A New Year's Resolution' _and make it into a full story so hear it is. This first chapter is the same as the one shot so if you remember it well enough, you can skip it. Enjoy :33**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

It was the annual New Year's party at Fairy Tail. Master had put some music on at full volume but it was still impossible to hear over the shouting. Most of the guild was involved in a drinking contest (100,000 jewel to anyone that could beat Cana.) Erza and I sat at the end of the bar to distance ourselves from the noise a bit, not that it helped.

"Lucy, what is your new year's resolution?" Erza asked.

"Oh I don't know, to fall in love. As if that could happen so easily. I would love to have a boyfriend though"

"I thought it would be something like that. Don't worry, it is bound to happen someday," she said reassuringly.

"What's yours?" Erza's face suddenly became a deep shade of red. "It doesn't have anything to do with Jellal, does it?"

"What about me?" A voice said from behind us. We both turned to see the blue haired mage standing behind us. At this point Erza's face matched her hair.

"Oh, didn't I mention that Master invited Jellal to come celebrate with us?" I questioned, feigning innocence. "I think I will go for a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Lucy, I will get you for this!" Erza yelled as I walked away from the bar. I waved my hand dismissively, not even bothering to turn around as I walked out the doors.

The roar of the guild dimmed then disappeared completely as I walked in the direction of the park. There was not one other person outside. Well, it is New Year's Eve.

Why didn't I grab a coat? It's still winter. Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not going back to the guild. It is nice to have some peace and quiet, and I need to give Jellal and Erza their privacy for now.

Finally making it to the park, I stood by the fountain and stared at my reflection. The stars and moon shone brightly in the background. Letting out a sigh, I shivered. Suddenly, a new figure appeared next to mine. I turned abruptly to see Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth standing next to me.

"Out for a walk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Me too. I can't be around all that energy and noise for too long."

"Same here."

I smiled brightly. I then repositioned myself to look directly into his eyes. "You don't say much, do you?"

"Not really," he replied turning his head away.

We stood in silence for some time and I turned back to the fountain. Once again, I shivered. Suddenly, Rouge threw his coat over my head. "Let's go for a walk. It will help you stay warm," he said as he turned to walk away. Slipping my arms through the sleeves of his coat, I hurried after him.

"Thanks," I said, hoping he wouldn't turn and see how red my face had gotten. _Why is he being so nice to me? We are still rivals. He must be cold now too. _

Rouge then turned to look at me. "What's it like? Being in Fairy Tail, I mean."

"So you can say more than one word at a time!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Oh ha-ha, seriously though, what is it like?"

"I'd imagine it's not much different from being in Sabertooth. It is always loud; there is almost always some kind of fight or competition going on. We are always there for each other when it counts though," I smiled, remembering that first major conflict when my dad tried to force me to go home.

"But is it fun?"

I glanced over at him. "Isn't every guild supposed to be fun?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Rouge still held his poker face, but he seemed different. Kinda depressed. I reached out and grabbed his hand then started running, pulling him behind me. Once we made it to the far end of the park, I stopped. I could hear him gasp as he saw the beautiful lake that was in front of us. The lake seemed to sparkle as the millions of stars above us reflected off of its surface.

"I had no idea this was here," he said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Hardly anyone does. It is so far away from everything else that no one is ever here, but it is my favorite spot to write."

"You write?"

"A little, but I doubt it is any good."

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Do you write?"

"Yeah, I'm actually working on a novel," Rouge replied blushing.

"Well what's it about?"

Rouge gave me a surprised look, but he instantly tit up as he began telling me the plot. I could tell that he was extremely passionate about it. He seemed thrilled that anyone had shown interest in his work and as he went on, I found myself smiling. Not only did Rouge's book sound incredible, but this was the most I had ever heard him say.

"It sounds incredible," I breathed once he finished. And it was true. Rouge's book sounded amazing. Upon realizing that he was getting excited, Rouge immediately returned to his emotionless face.

"You know, you should smile more," I told him.

"And why is that?"

"Because you have a wonderful smile and it suits you."

"Even more than my usual expression?" he joked.

"Yes, even more," I replied completely serious. I guess he wasn't expecting me to reply that way because he seemed surprised by my tone. Quickly snapping out of his trance, he questioned me about what I was writing. I told him as passionately as he told me and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Tell you what, you can be the first to read my story if I can be the first one to read yours," Rouge said.

"Sounds fair enough, but you'll have to settle for second."

"And why is that?"

"I already promised Levy that she will be the first to read it."

Rouge frowned at my response. "I hope she is a quick reader," he said.

I giggle slightly at this comment. "Why don't you usually talk this much?"

Rouge's P.O.V.

She had a point. Why didn't I usually talk this much? It isn't that I meant to talk like this. If anything, I meant to say nothing. It was just something about her that messed with my thoughts. I don't recall ever blushing, and yet I felt my face heat up whenever I caught sight of her smile. I loved seeing her different emotions. But we are still rivals, even if it doesn't seem that way anymore. She looked so cute in my big coat. It went down to her knees and the sleeves went past her hands and if she sipped it up all the way, it would be high enough to cover her mouth. As these thoughts ran through my head, I felt my face heat up again. Lucy looked at me curiously when she saw the pink on my cheeks.

"I should probably head back before anyone starts to worry," I said. A shocked look spread across Lucy's face as if she just realized what she had been doing all this time. The blonde franticly began unbuttoning my coat to give it back to me, but I stopped her. "You can wear it home and give it back to me later." Lucy simply nodded.

"Thanks for showing me this spot," I told her.

She shook her head. "No, thank you for spending so much time with me. Our guilds may be rivals, but I would like to think that we are good friends, if that is okay."

"Of course. Oh, and Lucy?"

"Yea?"

Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her delicate lips. "In fact, would it be wrong of me to think anything more?" She shook her head, although she was still in shock. With that, I smiled and walked back in the direction of my guild.

Lucy's P.O.V.

It took a little bit to recover from the shock. He actually kissed me! Does this mean he wants to be more than friends? I felt a smile spread across my lips as I turned to walk home. As I made my way down the cobble stone streets, I saw Erza and Jellal walking in the direction I just came from. Jellal had his hand wrapped around Erza's and as I lifted my gaze, I saw that they were both looking away from each other. Both of their faces were a rosy red and my smile only grew. As I passed them, I zipped Rouge's coat up the rest of the way, protecting the remaining warmth of Rouge's lips from the cool winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: here is chapter 2. Please let me know what you think. ****PM me with any request or questions. Please give me lots of feedback so I know how well I'm doing with this story. I'm still not completely confident in my abilities since I haven't even completed one long story yet.**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I awoke to find myself curled up on my couch, still wearing Rouge's coat. Wait… Rouges coat! I quickly took it off and tossed it on the chair a short distance away. _That was a one night thing, we were both a little out of it! There is no way I really like him, I mean, not really like like him. Right? Were we dating? He said he thought of us as more than friends, but did he mean a couple. No, there is no way. Besides, it would never work out, he is a tiger. _Through the jumble of thoughts running through my mind, there was one that continuously made an appearance. 'How am I supposed to return the coat?'

_Think Lucy, think. He likes books. The library? _It was a start at least. I rose to my feet and went about my morning cycle: a shower, some toast, a strawberry smoothie. I was ready, at least on the outside. Carefully, I folded up Rouge's coat and slipped it into a bag before pulling on my own heavy coat. It was already eleven, but most of the town lay in bed, pushing through their hand overs from all their alcohol consumption. I took a quick stop at the guild to check in on everyone only to see them all sprawled over chairs and tables or lying on the floor. Undoubtedly, they would all be unconscious for quite a while.

I turned to leave and began making my way to the library. Aside from some quiet activity, the only sound was my feet crunching the fresh snow. I cringed as a strong wind sent snow blowing against my exposed face. At last I made it to the library and the familiar jingle of the bell greeted my ears as I pushed open the door. My first instinct was to head to the romance section, but stopped myself so I could begin scanning the isles for Rouge. When it appeared that Rouge was not there, the bell jingled, sounding the arrival of another person. I turned to see none other than Rouge standing in the doorway, and I froze. I couldn't move or speak until Rouge noticed me and looked me in the eyes. My shy side broke the spell and I glanced down at the floor before going to Rouge and handing him the bag that contained his coat from last night. He gave me a nod of appreciation before going to scan through the books himself. I veered off to the romance section without a word.

Neither of us mentioned the previous night. It was as though it had never happened. We treated each other just as we would before the, umm, the kiss. I lowered my eyes and sighed. I had been so worked up over nothing. I should be relieved, but part of me wished we had become something, well something more than this.

"What's wrong?" Rouges voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't even realized he was next to me.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to mask my disappointment.

"I see," he said followed by a long silence. "Would you like to go to a café?"

I stared up at him, surprised by the question. Was he blushing? I may have been imagining it, but I could see the faintest trace of pink on his cheek. He looked down at me. "You don't have to," he told me. I shook my head slightly.

"I would love to."

Rouge extended his hand towards me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I reached for his hand. Rouge was a couple steps ahead of me, but he never let go of my hand as he led me passed several closed shops and restaurants until we arrived at what was probably the only open café in town.

Aside from a few elderly couples, we were the only ones there. I rambled on about practically nothing out of pure nervousness. Rouge said very little and when I asked him why, he responded with, "I simply enjoy listening to you talk." At that point we had been out of the cold for nearly half an hour but my cheeks returned to their previous shade of pink. Smiling slightly, I continued to talk, and he continued to listen. My nerves were gone, my shoulders relaxed, and I realized that I was already completely comfortable with him.

A few more people had trickled in by the time we left at three in the afternoon. Rouge walked me home despite that he was staying across town. He waited for me to make it safely into my apartment before turning back the way we had come. "Wait!" I called as I ran back out the door. Rouge turned, appearing slightly concerned. "Is it okay if we meet at the library again tomorrow?"

Rouge responded with a slight nod. "Same time?" he asked. I nodded in response. Turning on my heel, I retreated back into my apartment.

Once I was safely inside, I slid my back down the door and looked to the ceiling, as if the answers to all of my questions were written up there. It seemed like hours before I stood and wandered to my room to lie down so I could fall asleep early.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :33**


End file.
